The Light Bearer
by Julby
Summary: Sharena was done. Done being looked at as though she were invisible, done letting her efforts be glossed over, and done being told what she can't do. She'll bring her brother back no matter what, even if it means leaving the Order of Heroes behind. Sharena/Fjorm.
1. Chapter 1: Death Curse

A mixture of jovial conversation and hearty laughter filled the tavern as the Order of Heroes merrily drank in celebration. Surtr had fallen, at long last, and the war against Múspell had found its conclusion.

Sharena herself had been particularly merry, flitting from one group to the next like the most social butterfly ever, as the Commander had put it.

While she was certainly overjoyed about the end of the war, she was also celebrating something far less grand, but still brought her joy to think about. Fjorm had decided to continue traveling with Kiran, which by extension meant with the Order of Heroes. While her motivations were that of repaying a debt, Sharena couldn't help but be elated to be able to spend more time with her favorite frosty princess.

"Hey, Fjorm!" She greeted, sliding into a seat next to the princess in question, who was lightly conversing with Kiran. "So what do you think of Askr? It's your first time here, right?"

"Ah, Princess Sharena, hello." Fjorm answered, "The landscape has been wonderful, but I'm afraid I won't be able to appreciate it properly until there's less of a...population around." She was always reserved to an extent, but Fjorm seemed particularly shy when in the presence of too many people.

"Oh gotcha!" Sharena nodded sagely, "That's totally fine, I used to be the same way, actually! I'd always be hiding behind my brother!" She laughed, putting an arm around Fjorm and putting a hand up to hide her mouth, whispering, "I can totally take you on a private tour sometime, but don't tell the Commander about it. She'll attempt to turn it into an opportunity for profit."

Fjorm chuckled, "Yes, I suppose she would. I appreciate your offer, thank you."

Sharena nodded again, flashing Fjorm her biggest grin. It may have been just a bit _too _big, but she doubted Fjorm had noticed. "Just let me know!" She replied, standing up and surveying the crowd, "Now, where is that brother of mine? I need to make sure he's celebrating properly!"

Fjorm chuckled again, and pointed towards a table in the tavern's corner. "I believe he was sitting in that general area, last I saw."

"Oh, thanks!" Sharena gave her a thumbs up in thanks before making her way in that direction. As she walked, her smile dropped a little, and she gave a soft sigh. While checking on her brother had certainly crossed her mind, it wasn't exactly her reason for ducking out of Fjorm's company so soon. If she were being honest, she had never been the best at small talk of any kind. She tended to overshare, and skip that phase all together. She liked to be personal with her friends, and affectionate as well. It'd led to many people keeping their distance from her in the past, preferring a more 'traditional' friendship, with those who were less 'overwhelming'. That's the last thing she would want to happen with Fjorm. Perhaps Fjorm would be fine with it, but Sharena reasoned that playing it safe and only interacting with her in shorter bursts would be the best way to be sure.

After grabbing a refill of her juice- she never drank alcohol- Sharena spotted Alfonse speaking with the commander, serious looks on their faces. She slid into the booth beside him, making herself comfortable, "Heya, what're you guys doing? This is a time for smiles and laughter, not serious mcfrowny faces!" she emphasised her point by giving an exaggerated frown at the end.

"Ah, Sharena. We were discussing the meeting with father tomorrow. Perhaps it isn't quite a light topic, but I'd rather get it out of the way." Alfonse gave Sharena a sympathetic smile as her exaggerated frown became a real one. "Don't worry, we intend to be as short as possible in our stay."

It wasn't that Sharena didn't want to see her family, she loved them, of course. She just...hated how they made her feel sometimes. Like she was invisible, had nothing to offer. They looked at Alfonse as if he were made of gold, but she was translucent. She never blamed Alfonse for their treatment of them, outwardly at least. There were times she wished he would fail so she could succeed, but they were thoughts she refused to give a voice. Until she joined the Order of Heroes, Alfonse was the only one who actually _saw_ her. The only one who made her feel important, needed. He was always on her side, no matter what.

"Do we have to? I mean...isn't a written report from Feh enough?" She already knew the answer, but she asked anyway, praying that maybe it had changed somehow.

"I'm afraid we do. The Order hasn't checked in with him in a good while, and after fighting two extensive wars, he's specifically asking us to." The commander replied with a sigh. "I know I've said it before, but I hate how I can't properly stand up for you in his presence...In all other aspects I try my best to be a proper leader, but to talk back to the king...I don't have the luxury." The commander bowed her head slightly, looking up at Sharena with solemn eyes. "I really am sorry."

Sharena smiled and shook her head, "Oh, no I understand! I appreciate that you wish you could!" Perhaps her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but Sharena was practiced at her masks. The only one who could read her properly, however, was sitting right next to her.

"Why don't we go out for a bit? Take a walk?" Alfonse suggested, gently nudging her out of the booth before she could respond. "It's stuffy in here, I could use the air."

"Alright, sure…" Sharena let him guide her out of the tavern by the hand, taking a deep breath of the night air once they left.

After a moment of taking in the calmness of the night, Alfonse broke the silence. "I understand your reluctance to return home...I feel the same." Sharena turned to look at him, observing how he kept his gaze on the ground as he thought. "I have yet to tell you of what happened between us, but I'm in a similar situation with our parents, I'm afraid."

Sharena kept quiet, urging him to continue. He took a breath, clearly recalling memories he'd rather not. "I wanted so badly to join you in the Order of Heroes. I wanted to make a difference for my kingdom. Father...well, he didn't agree." Alfonse swallowed, "I joined against his wishes. He r yelled at me, said he never wished to see me again, told me I was a failure of an heir."

Sharena frowned, "I had no idea...I thought he supported you joining, to be honest."

Alfonse chuckled sadly, "Yes, I purposely left out the part about his disapproval when I told you I was joining. I didn't want to think about it, honestly. I still don't. However, apparently his request to meet with the Order specifically included me as well, so it must be brought to light."

Sharena kicked a loose pebble on the ground. "Dad of the year, huh? Not…" Alfonse chuckled in amusement at her statement, but her expression remained solemn. Her brother was the hardest working person she knew, and one of the most caring as well. He deserved praise, not scoldings.

"Hey, Alfonse?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."

Alfonse's eyebrows rose in surprise, but Sharena kept her gaze level with his. She wanted to make sure he knew she was dead serious about this.

"I...thank you." He smiled, "It feels nice to hear that, thank you."

She smiled back, a real smile this time, but a second later and the moment was shattered. A scream pierced through the quiet veil of night, and instantly both siblings were on their feet, moving to rally the Order to help. Just outside the village stood lines of soldiers, or at least what looked like them. They wore no real uniforms, but all seemed dressed for war nonetheless. They seemed to be vaguely translucent as well, which was...concerning, to say the least. As the commander approached, Sharena and Alfonse at her side, their ranks broke to reveal a tall figure. They were translucent as well, but tinted purple, and with various bones visible within. Their lengthy wave of pale hair rested on their back like a cloak, and various markings covered a face equally as pale. When they glanced at her, Sharena felt a chill, although their eyes reflected nothing. They looked through her, in a familiar manner. Their dark eyes became sharp and focused once they landed on Alfonse, however.

"Prince Alfonse…" they spoke, voice clear and reverberating, "I am death...and I come to all who live. Take my hand and slumber."

"What?" Alfonse spoke in disbelief, but he was hardly the only one who felt it. Sharena felt a sinking in her chest that made it hard to breathe.

"I am Hel, ruler of the dead. I curse in my name, in 9 days you will die."

"No…" Sharena's voice came out a whisper.

Alfonse drew his sword, a mixture of panic and fear in his eyes, "Doomed boy." Hel responded, and there was a flash as purple smoke seemed to consume Alfonse, choking him. As he fell to his knees, it dispersed as suddenly as it formed, and he gasped, drawing in a breath.

"Alfonse!" Sharena rushed to his side, holding onto him as if he would fade away.

"To the Prince's side!" The commander yelled.

"Useless." Hel stated. "Your fate cannot be changed. You cannot defeat death, for I am she." Hel turned, and the air split before her, purple smoke oozing through, "Count your days, mortals, and quake in terror. I will see you again."

Just like that, she was gone, and Sharena's world lay crumbled at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Issues

The trek back to Askr was mostly silent. Sharena has spent the whole of it glued to her brother's side, acting out of a sense of protectiveness and concern. Alfonse was lost in his own head, barely paying attention to his surroundings at all. Sharena was currently the one guiding his horse with her own, hoping to give him the time he needed to wrap his head around everything.

Hell, she needed to do the same. She might be able to pull herself together enough to function outwardly, but internally she was still reeling. The kingdom of the dead? Hel? She felt sick. She didn't recognize the name, but Alfonse had mentioned he may have learned about it once, many many years before.

She leaned forward to stroke her mount absently and frowned. If Alfonse knew of it, did father know?

Father…

She frowned harder. How were they going to tell him? How would he react? What about mother?

Sharena sighed as Askr's royal castle came into view. Regardless of what her parents knew, she doubted the conversation would go well. She glanced to Alfonse, who simply held his gaze downward, clearly spaced out.

Her lips thinning into a tight line, Sharena made a decision. She was going to be her brother's rock this time. While everything crumbled around him, she'd make sure to be the one constant, the one thing still staying together.

As they dismounted, she observed her brother's face with a sorrowful smile, remembering all the moments he had tried to stand up for her, all the times he'd comforted her, all of the times he'd kept her sane. Alfonse had been there for her in her darkest moments, and now it was her turn to be there for him, and return the favor.

She approached and held out her hand, "Alfonse, we're here."

He blinked as he came back to reality, and gave her a look she could only describe as dreadful. She widened her smile as he took her hand and helped him down. He pressed his lips together into a line, nodding at her in thanks. Sharena could imagine he felt more sick than she did.

Before Alfonse could take a step, she pulled him into a tight hug. It took him a moment, but he soon reciprocated, holding her as if he was afraid to let her go. "We'll get through this together." She whispered, squeezing him tighter, "I'm at your side forever, okay?"

He nodded into her shoulder, and let out a shaky breath. "Thank you...I'm just…" he trailed off, and Sharena could feel him swallow hard. "I'm afraid...of how he'll react…"

Sharena pulled back, keeping her hands steady on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, and gave him another small smile. "We'll face him together, you won't be alone."

He mimicked her smile, and she could see the gratefulness in his eyes. They walked into the castle together, side by side, finding comfort in one another's presence.

Sharena bit her lip as they stood outside the doors to the throne room, waiting for their father to call for them to enter. Alfonse stood close beside her, and behind them stood the Commander, Kiran, and Fjorm, who also were summoned to speak with the king.

The air was heavy with dread and silence, which she was sure left Kiran and Fjorm feeling uncomfortable. However, she couldn't worry about making others comfortable right now, as much as she'd love to do so and maybe grow closer with Fjorm in the process. Right now her priorities had to be Alfonse and herself only, she couldn't handle anyone else's feelings. It was taking all she had in her to keep both herself and Alfonse any sort of calm, so the others would have to cope their own way, she supposed.

As she made a mental note to apologize to Fjorm later, she heard the gruff voice of her father raise from behind the doors.

"Enter."

She swallowed, and looked to Alfonse. She met his eyes and took his hand, wordlessly giving him all her support. He gazed back at her, reflecting her intentions right back at her. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a good brother, but she'd cherish every moment she has with him and make sure he knew how much she loved him.

They entered the room together, hand in hand, bracing themselves for dealing with their father. The room was quiet, their footsteps against the linoleum floor being the only noise. Their father looked them over, stone faced. Sharena wasn't sure if she could even recall the last time he'd smiled.

As they stopped before him, Sharena steeled herself and kept her chin high, aiming to meet his eye squarely. She deflated slightly when she realized he wasn't looking at her. He kept his eyes on Alfonse only, who met his gaze with reserved fortitude. She felt a pang of resentment, but she quickly ignored it, choosing to squeeze her brother's hand instead.

Her mother stood beside the throne, giving her children a gentle smile. She seemed completely oblivious to the palpable tension in the room, or she was purposely ignoring it. Sharena didn't choose to meet her eyes, electing instead to stay trained on her father, issuing a silent challenge for him to dare to look her way.

He did not.

"Son." He spoke, no trace of emotion behind the word.

Alfonse swallowed and took a breath, "Father...it has been some time since we last spoke. I am honored to be invited to this audience." He spoke mechanically, as if he had practiced the response in his head.

"And?" The king's eyes were cold, disinterested.

"Er…" Alfonse shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh Alfonse, don't be nervous!" Their mother chirped, a big smile still on her face. Sharena couldn't help but see it as fake, like her own. "He's missed you so much! It's been far too long."

"Henriette...please be discreet." The king interjected.

"My mistake!" She quickly took a step back, but her smile stayed plastered in place.

"Commander, give me your report." The king instructed, eyes still focused on Alfonse.

The Commander stepped forward, her hesitance clear on her face. She recounted the events of the war against Múspell in a rigid, formal manner, keeping only to the facts and the results. As she reached the end of their journey, she cleared her throat and added something more.

"Your majesty, both Alfonse and Sharena were invaluable to the victory against Múspell. Alfonse's tactical mind was able to secure victories without sacrificing the people, and Sharena-"

"All due respect, Commander, but I did not ask you of my children's accomplishments." The king replied coldly.

"...My apologies, your majesty."

The Commander moved to step back into place, and Sharena saw her sneak a glance of apology their way. Sharena smiled at her, silently thanking her for trying.

"Now...you are the princess of Nifl who began this war, Fjorm, yes?" The king asked, turning his attention to the ice princess.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you, King Gustav." Fjorm responded, stepping forward. "I give you my thanks for Askr's assistance in defeating Múspell and saving my kingdom from ruin."

"Yes...I hope we can count on the kingdom of Nifl to come to our aid in return." The king mused, looking at Fjorm less like a person and more like a pawn. Sharena could feel her anger rising, and took a breath to keep it in check. Yet another thing to apologize later for, it seemed.

"Yes...as allies should." Fjorm agreed slowly. Sharena could guess she knew something wasn't fully honest about her father in that moment, but not even she herself could know for sure just what it was. Her father had never been the best at communicating his thoughts and plans, after all.

The king nodded, having no more need for Fjorm. He again looked down at Alfonse, his face unreadable. "I would like to speak with my son alone, now. The rest of you are dismissed."

She could hear the rest of the group begin to leave, but Sharena didn't move a muscle, once again daring her father to look at her. He did, but as usual, he seemed to look right through her.

"I said, alone."

Sharena stood straighter, and kept her gaze leveled with his. "I'm staying."

His eyes narrowed at her open defiance. "This is not the time to be childish, Sharena. Now leave us."

"No."

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed, and Sharena felt a small chill run through her as he focused on her for the first time in years.

"You heard me." She spoke, holding her own against his withering gaze.

"This is no time for jokes, Sharena. What I must discuss with your brother does not involve you."

"I'd argue that it very much does."

For a brief, tense moment they stared each other down in challenge. The hall was silent, none daring to speak up for or against either of them. The king broke first, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. Stay, if you must. It does not change your role."

Sharena stayed silent, her lips drawing into a tight line. He still thinks her insignificant, but she'd at least succeeded in staying, which was more progress than she'd made in a long time. She'd pick her battles, and prove him wrong with time.

The rest of the group finished filing out, and after the audible click of the doors, the king let out a sigh. Likely of annoyance, Sharena thought, but it was impossible to tell what he was feeling from his stony expression.

"Alfonse." The king began, ignoring Sharena's présence yet again. "Askr has been invaded. The soldiers are from Hel, the realm of the dead. Your commander mentioned you have had an encounter with these soldiers, and have met with Hel herself. What did she say to you?"

Alfonse swallowed, "She said she was going to take my life, father. In nine days."

"Then it is worse than I thought." The King lamented, looking at Alfonse with what seemed almost like pity. "You were to be the next king of Askr, but death is not a force one can avoid. You will be leaving your kingdom without an heir to the throne." He sighed again. "You have failed me, Alfonse. Now you must use what is left of your life to protect your people."

Sharena squeezed her brother's hand, and had to take a deep breath to calm herself. How dare her father write Alfonse off like that? How dare he pretend she is not also a valid heir to the throne? How dare he say Alfonse has failed him in any way? Alfonse squeezed her hand back, but she could tell his breathing was shaky.

"To the west lies a desolate tomb...it is a gate to the realm of the dead. Twenty years ago now, I commanded a barrier be erected to seal it in." The king continues, "As you well know, we Askrans cannot close gates, we can only open them. All I could do to close off Hel was encircle the tomb with our largest barrier...for twenty years it has held them off. None have made it past. But now, that defense has fallen. The legion of the dead has surged into Askr…" he paused, looking over Alfonse quickly. "We must stop them. No injury can befall our people. Do you understand, my son?"

"Yes, father. I will not fail you again." Alfonse states. Sharena clenches her jaw, knowing exactly what their father was implying. He intended to have Alfonse lead the charge against the soldiers of the dead, then give himself up to Hel willingly to keep her at bay.

"No, you will not." The King affirms with a nod. "You are dismissed."

Sharena slashed the training dummy before her, sweat glistening over her body. She slammed her lance into it again and again, imagining it was her father she was really fighting.

After they had been dismissed, Alfonse had asked to be left alone to think, as well as to plan for the upcoming battles by doing more research on the kingdom of Hel. Sharena had hugged him and left him to his own devices, but she had still been shaking in anger. After giving a quick word to the Commander, she'd immediately left for the training grounds to work out her frustrations.

She'd been there for a while now, reviewing everything the king had said in her head. He had just accepted that Alfonse was fated to die without protest. He only cared that he was losing an heir, he didn't grieve over the fact that he was losing his son.

She hit the dummy again with a growl. She hated him. She wished he was the one fated to die instead. She lowered her lance, her breathing labored. Maybe their father didn't care to try to save Alfonse, but she'd be damned if she let her brother die without a fight.

"Would you like some water? You've been at it for a while."

Sharena turned to see Fjorm leaning on the door frame, water bottle in hand. Sharena gave her a small smile and a nod, making her way over and taking the drink from her. She took a few gulps of water, some of it dripping down her chin. "Thanks." She said, handing Fjorm the bottle back before lifting her shirt to wipe her face of water and sweat.

"I um, I wanted to see how you were doing." Sharena lowered her shirt to see Fjorm looking away from her, clearly flustered. "Things seemed, um, rather tense."

Choosing not to comment on Fjorm's growing blush for now, Sharena answered, "Yeah, things with my parents aren't exactly...peachy." She gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, I'm sure it was an uncomfortable position to be in."

"Oh no, don't apologize!" Fjorm held up her hands, her eyes wide in surprise, "That's not something you can control!"

"Still, I'd prefer if no one else had to deal with my father." Sharena pushes her now messy hair back with one hand, "Do you want to take a walk? I can show you around the grounds while I cool off."

"Yes, that'd be lovely." Fjorm agreed with a smile.

Sharena led her to the gardens. They were quiet at first, walking side by side while admiring the flowers.

"You know, I've always thought you were incredibly strong." Fjorm commented. "I mean, physically of course, but-" She cleared her throat, and Sharena thought she could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "But today I realized you're even stronger than I thought. Likely the strongest person I've ever met."

"I'm sure there's others who-"

"No, I'm serious." Fjorm interrupted, making eye contact. "I can't imagine the emotional toll your parents have inflicted, yet you're still so positive and optimistic. I admire that, I really do."

"Well uh, thank you…" Sharena looked away, feeling flustered, "I really appreciate hearing that, it means a lot."

"Sharena, I want you to know that I'm here for you." Fjorm said, taking Sharena's hands in her own and stopping their walk. "You were always there for me when I lost my parents, my sister...myself. When I said I was staying with the Order to repay everything that's been done for me, I meant it for you specifically. Kiran saved my life, yes, but you saved my soul. So please, believe me when I say I will always be here to support you."

Sharena wasn't quite sure when she began crying, but by the time Fjorm had finished, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm...you.." She was having trouble figuring out what to say. Fjorm smiled and pulled her into a hug. If Sharena could think coherently, she'd probably be embarrassed that Fjorm was hugging her when she was so sweaty post-training. Sharena hugged her back tightly, letting herself properly cry. "Thank you…" She managed to whisper, and she felt Fjorm nod into her shoulder.

They stood in the garden for while, Sharena crying into the embrace. By the time she pulled back, out of tears, the sun had begun to set, casting the sky in vibrant oranges and pinks.

"Sorry for crying so much, it's just...been a while since I've dealt with all of this." Sharena apologized, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"You don't need to apologize for crying." Fjorm replied, moving her hands down to Sharena's arms. "You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Okay...thank you…" Sharena sniffed and smiled at her. "I think I should get cleaned up…" she gestured at herself to emphasize. "I'll walk you back and then...I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course." Fjorm affirmed, "Shall we?" She offered her arm, and Sharena took it, hoping the sunset would hide her blush. As they walked, Sharena took a deep breath. First thing tomorrow, she'd have to meet with Alfonse to help with the battle plans, and research ways to save his life. But as daunting as that task felt, she couldn't help but feel lighter knowing Fjorm would be at her side for it all.


End file.
